Twilight Night
by l -KAT77- l
Summary: Huyendo de los guardias, él llegó a la mansión, melodías y misterios que deberá tolerar para escapar. – Ah... Aquí viene... ;¿Por qué lo hiciste?, pudiste haberte matado, Mihael... – No es mi culpa que no hayas oído siquiera mis advertencias... ;Me quedaré en tu cuarto si lo deseas... – ¿Develaremos todo juntos?; Pero.. Estoy seguro de que ya no estoy seguro de nada... – 1 Mello.
1. Bad End Night

**Escritas precisamente 3000 palabras... *Cae rendida al suelo* ... Bueno, solo consta de tres capítulos _(_._)_ ... Espero les guste XD **

* * *

Corría a toda prisa, buscando un lugar para ocultarse. Pues si no lo hacía tan prontamente como su cuerpo le permitía, perdería la cabeza definitivamente.

Se ocultó detrás de un poste de luz, que parpadeaba su luz en un constante sinfín, sin cesar su tintineante luz, que se encendía y apagaba.

Él tomó aire, e intentó tranquilizar su respiración. Respiraba y exhalaba dificultosamente, hasta que por fin se calmó. Al oír el tan desconocido sonido de la nada misma, ese silencio tan angustiante, a la vez que relajante. Instintivamente sacó su cabeza de detrás del poste, y observó a sus espaldas, comprobando que no hubiera nada, ni nadie. Y efectivamente así era, nada de nada. Eso lo calmó.

Caminó unos pasos hacía un banco que se encontraba cerca del poste y se sentó un momento. Con ambos codos apoyados a sus rodillas, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y observó el suelo.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber robado aquello. Por intentar superarse así mismo, intentó tomar permanentemente un objeto que le costaría la vida. Una doncella.

Mihael creyó en primer lugar que sería sencillo conseguir sus objetivos, ya que esa dama, en primer lugar, le había observado con deseo en aquella fiesta que organizó el padre de la misma. Él fue con su traje y su formal antifaz negro, y habló con ella. La mujer le había propuesto pasar la noche en el castillo, y claro está, que si él hubiera conseguido eso, sería incluso envidiado por sus compañeros de la mafia.

Sin dudarlo un instante, aceptó. Ella sonrió gustosa.

Pero no se esperaba que la chica tuviera un padre tan controlador y agresivo, que por ser un sencillo plebeyo, o siervo, como le llamaba él, le hubiera echado de la fiesta – A la cuál por cierto, fue de colado, evadiendo a los guardias– Cansado, salió de allí.

Aunque dos días después decidió volver, encapuchado con un buzo de color oscuro que llevaba sobre su chaleco, para no ser reconocido. Aunque fuera tan rápido reconocer a un rubio como él. Y la buscó rápidamente, la chica no lo recordó tan fácil. Pero poco le importaba. Le tomó rápidamente el brazo y se la llevó de allí. Secuestrándola.

Pero su tirano padre descubrió al chico, y precipitadamente envió a todos sus guardias tras ellos. Consiguieron a la chica, pero no al joven rubio.

Mihael rió mientras pensaba en lo sucedido. De acuerdo, fue todo un problema salir del lugar a salvo, y luego un vejete loco que era tan solo un pichón de dictador le perseguía con sus guardias como si fuera el rey del mundo entero. Que absolutista.

De pronto escuchó disparos a tan solo dos cuadras de donde él. Se levantó y sin pensarlo dos veces, partió de su lugar, a toda velocidad. Corrió aproximadamente casi siete manzanas enteras, sin detenerse un momento, pero continuaba con completo cansancio, el joven no se quería dar por vencido aún, porque sabía que si era encontrado, allá él y todo su orgullo.

Corrió dentro de un oscuro bosque.

Cuando creía que ya estaba prácticamente muerto, divisó un gran lugar, que fue fácil encontrar, debido a la oscuridad en la que se encontraba todo el lugar, resultaba más sencillo ver el castillo, que en su puerta custodiaban dos pequeños faroles colgados a la pared, y que su luz amarillenta pasaba de ser tenue, a ser de un color chillante que resaltaba por todo el baldío territorio.

Comenzó a ir en dirección a aquél tono de luz chillón.

No se había percatado hasta ese momento, que en el terreno reinaba por completo el silencio, y peor aún, la soledad de objetos, y aparición de esqueletos. ¿Qué clase de recinto era al cual iba?

Elipsis… Era fatalmente aterrador, no sabía en donde estaba, pero al menos la ausencia de guardias era algo realmente despreocupante, y lo relajaba.

Se acercó lentamente a la casa, y observó con curiosidad. La puerta era alta, y ancha. Bien, se encontraba en un posible castillo, o mansión. No estaba seguro, aunque sí estaba seguro de que ese lugar era realmente un antiguo y posiblemente abandonado lujo que cualquiera pagaría millones por tener. Él pensó que algo como eso no debía estar abandonado, además que si las luces exteriores se encontraban encendidas, por algo sería.

De pronto retrocedió de un salto al notar que en el interior del mismo se encendieron todas las luces al mismo tiempo, con brusquedad. Se habían encendido absolutamente todas de un solo golpe. Algún gran mecanismo de luz debía ocultarse allí, con muchos controles en uno solo.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, con sorpresa. No había a donde huir, ahora estaba allí, y correr ya no le era una opción válida. Sería encontrado muy fácilmente.

La inmensa puerta de madera y hierro se abrió con pesadez. Él permaneció inmóvil.

Al ver que dentro del lugar no había nadie, se acercó, curioso, intentando averiguar quién habría abierto la puerta. Como lo pensó antes. Nadie.

Oyó un ruido detrás de él, e instintivamente volteó.

Nuevamente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. A lo lejos, oía perfectamente a los guardias correr. Estaba perdido.

Quedó completamente pálido y petrificado cuando, sin advertencia alguna, sintió frías manos que tomaron sus brazos y lo jalaron al interior del lugar, que se encontraba nuevamente a oscuras.

Mihael lo sintió como si todo hubiera sucedido en cámara lenta. Sentía frías manos tomarlo, jalarlo de detrás de él hacía ese lugar, como si fuera absorbido de pronto por la oscuridad. Y ver la tenue luz del exterior alejarse, cada vez más. Y de un momento a otro, la puerta cerrándose rápidamente, dejando al rubio en completa pantalla negra, una silenciosa y fría pantalla negra.

Permaneció en silencio, con la respiración agitada. Escuchó romperse un cristal, y acobardado, cerró sus ojos con brusquedad y se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos. Abrió lentamente los ojos, dándose cuenta de que le era posible distinguir unas siluetas en la oscuridad, que se volvían más sencillas de notar.

Giró la mirada con lentitud, comprobando que comenzaban a encenderse lentamente unas dos, tres, cuatro velas… Y comenzaban a aumentar en número, hasta que toda la habitación se encontraba prácticamente repleta de velas rojas.

– Ah… Bienvenido, pequeño. – Escuchó. Una calmada voz, que sonaba bastante dulce y tranquila.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó con inseguridad, mientras se descubría de sus brazos, intentando ver aquella nueva figura.

– ¿Ah?, ¿Qué?, ¿No me ves? – Comenzó a ser cada vez más iluminado por las luces de las velas, dejándose notar. No lo veía muy bien, pero logró distinguir sus ojos, de color verde esmeralda, que parecían brillar en la oscuridad, como si fueran de neón.

– ¡Eh, ya..! – Exclamó – Ya te veo…

– Bien, y a todo esto… ¿Quién eres tú, criatura?

– ¿Criatura?, no soy un crío.. Me llamo Mihael, ¿Tú?

– Ah, un gusto conocerte, Mihael, soy Mail. Puedes llamarme Matt.

– Matt… – Intentó verlo más, casi en vano.

Vio como aquél extraño retrocedía velozmente. Y se iba de allí a la esquina del cuarto.

– Ah, aquí viene…

– ¿Qué cosa, Matt?

– Sencillamente, ellos… – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Y retrocedió aún más, desapareciendo en la nueva oscuridad.

Millones de luces de neón se encendieron abruptamente en ese mismo instante, haciendo saltar aterrorizado al rubio.

Frente a él se encontraba una alta dama que vestía seguramente costosas pieles, y junto a ella un caballero de traje oscuro.

– Oh, un doncel – Dijo tranquilamente el hombre – ¿Quién será?

– Soy… – Fue interrumpido.

– Es un mocito encantador, ¿No crees? – Dijo la mujer rubia.

– De hecho yo…

– No lo sé, querida Misa, no lo parece del todo, ¿No crees?

– Ehh… – El joven rubio respiró resignado. Parecía que no le dejarían hablar, además era extraño que aparecieran esas personas de la nada misma hablando en una tonada como si esto fuera un musical.

Volteó al escuchar más voces, encontrándose con una doméstica de cabello azabache que era acompañada por un mayordomo de cabello negro también.

– ¡Oh, un placer conocerle, niño! – Dijo la mujer con una dulce sonrisa. Haciendo una leve reverencia.

– ¡Un placer conocerle, niño! – Dijo el mayordomo también, haciendo igualmente una reverencia y una sonrisa semejante.

– Ehh… – Mihael parecía no comprender tanta… Simpatía, y esa forma de hablar tan… Distinta.

Sintió que pequeñas manos tocaban sus brazos, y volteó aterrado.

Esta vez, eran dos pequeños niños, ambos tenían cabellos perfectamente azabaches, aunque uno tenía ojos ennegrecidos, y el otro, ojos enrojecidos.

– ¡Buenos días, señor! – Dijeron en unísono.

– Supongo que bue…

– Oh, un doncel, ¿Quién será? – Dijo el castaño.

– Es un mocito encantador, ¿No crees? – Dijo la rubia nuevamente.

– No lo sé, querida Misa, no lo parece del todo, ¿No crees? – Dijo otra vez a la mujer.

– ¡Un placer conocerle, niño! – Repitieron una y otra vez la mucama y el mayordomo.

– ¡Buenos días, señor!, ¡Buenos días, señor! – Decían en tonada los pequeños gemelos.

Ahora sí, el rubio se sentía en un manicomio.

– ¿Esto es una broma? – Dijo un poco alterado.

Volteó rápidamente y corrió a la esquina de la ahora iluminada mansión, y vio al pelirrojo, se acercó rápidamente a él.

– ¡Oye, tú!

– Ah, ¿Yo?

– ¡Sí, tú! – Exclamó – Al parecer eres el único normal aquí que… – Lo observó por un momento – ¿Por qué tienes un collar para perros?

– Porque eso soy. – Respondió, aun sonriendo de esa manera cálida. Sin cambiar de gesto ni un solo momento.

– No me digas que tú también estás tan trastornado como toda esa familia – Dijo – Es todo, me voy de aquí.

– ¿Te vas?, ¿Seguro que te irás? – Dijo sonriendo.

– ¡Sí, seguro! – Caminó apresuradamente a la puerta e intentó abrirla cuantas veces pudo, con toda su fuerza, en vano. – ¡Maldita sea! – Cuando se encontró en silencio, volteó a ver a la extraña unidad doméstica nuevamente, que lo miraban atentos.

– ¡Oh, Light!, ¡Este encantador mocito debe estar cansado!, ¿No lo crees?

– Yo no…

– Es cierto, el dorado doncel se ve agotado, Misa – Sonrió de manera extraña – Naomi, Ray, encárguense de otorgarle una lujosa habitación al doncel.

– Pero yo no…

– Shh… – Murmuró Mail – Obedece…

Mihael lo observó extrañado, creyó haber visto que el cándido pelirrojo dejó de sonreír por una milésima de segundos solo para advertir rápidamente aquello y continuar con su absurda sonrisa.

Fue empujado por casi toda la familia, a excepción de los gemelos, que iban montando un extraño trencito que parecía funcionar a cuerda, o una batería muy potente, no estaba seguro. El mismo pasaba por toda una vía que estaba hecha en el mismo suelo de la mansión.

Todo allí era tan extrañamente genial, de algún modo, le llamaba la atención en exceso, y eso le provocaba, además de cierto temor, ganas de ver todo lo que allí habría, de vivir más ese lugar para saber más… Mucho más…

Ingresó por una nueva puerta de tamaño descomunal, su "habitación" era ciertamente increíble, cada objeto dentro, todo era fascinante e interesante, algo realmente nuevo para el rubio.

Todos coreaban y canturreaban afinadamente mientras le mostraban aquél lugar, era odiosamente divertido. Por un momento se sintió igual de loco que ellos, y hasta él mismo no evitó cantar con ellos en varios momentos.

El enérgico sonar de unas fuertes campanillas de reloj anunciaron las 12: 00.

Mihael observó estático a la familia, que al instante quedó quieta con los ojos en blanco. Después de haber dejado de sonar la fuerte campanilla, sonrieron.

– ¡Buenas noches, que descanse bien! – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, y salieron del cuarto.

– Buenas noches… – Apenas dijo el rubio. Pero, percatándose de lo anteriormente sucedido, se levantó rápidamente y corrió a la puerta, al intentar abrirla, comprobó lo que había pensado antes, la habían cerrado con candado. – Diablos, no puede ser…

Giró, y se tiró a la cómoda y gigantesca cama. Tomó un pequeño carrusel con caballos tallados en oro, giró su cuerda, y este comenzó a funcionar, con una dulce sinfonía.

Él la contempló maravillado, mientras oía su melodía.

Observó un reloj de oro, que cambió de pronto a las 12: 01 Am. E instantáneamente sintió el sonar de algo liviano caer al suelo, en el área de la puerta.

Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, viendo que la misma tenía una especie de buzón pequeño, probablemente algo entró por allí. Bajó levemente la mirada, encontrándose con un pequeño paquete en el suelo. Al agacharse, comprobó que se trataba de una tableta de chocolate fino, con una carta encima.

Se echó a la cama y abrió el chocolate, comiéndolo despreocupadamente, disfrutándolo. Desplegó suavemente la carta, y leyó en ella:

"_Mihael: Dejaré esto para ti, ya que eres la única visita que casualmente me ha agradado más, ya sabes… "_

– Es de él… - Murmuró, mientras observaba el techo.

Ahora no sabía si temer, o sonreír.

Cerró los ojos tranquilamente, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Se sentía cómodo allí, aunque sus sueños no fueran los mejores, se sentía bien.

_Ah… Aquí viene… Sencillamente ellos… ¿Mihael?, ¡Mihael!..._

Bruscamente despertó. Bueno, aquello no era precisamente una mañana plácida… De hecho… ¿Dónde estaba el sol?, ¿La luz?

Observó con curiosidad todo su cuarto, y oyó la suave melodía del pequeño carrusel de oro. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama, y de un saltó alcanzó la puerta, simplemente para afirmar que hubiera una carta más de ese tal Matt. La cual no había.

Vio la luz del cuarto encenderse abruptamente, y la puerta abrirse de par en par. En ella ingresó la misma familia de la noche anterior.

– ¡Buenos días, niño! – Dijeron todos en unísono.

El mayor castaño se acercó al rubio.

– Oh, un donc…

– ¡No soy un jodido doncel! – Interrumpió violentamente.

Todos quedaron en silencio por un buen momento, volviendo a sonreír casi mecánicamente.

– ¡Es un mocito encantador! – Dijo la rubia.

El rubio los observó completamente arto, con un deje de hastío insuperable. Aunque prefirió callar, y no decir nada. Sabía que aquella familia no tenía nada bien, quizás, el único más decente de allí sería el pelirrojo, que de por sí ya era suficientemente raro. Aunque claro está, que parecía ser el menos perturbado de todos en la unidad doméstica, y esto no pasaba por desapercibido por el de ojos cian.

Intentando ignorar la familia, salió rápidamente de la habitación que era suya, que querían –Al parecer– entregarle a fuerzas, prometiendo lujos tal gobernador actual.

Salió apresuradamente por entre los demás, chocándoles con los hombros, y fue rápidamente al pasillo, corriendo abajo, utilizando las escaleras.

Tal era su paso, que en plena corrida, tropezó con un escalón, cayendo abruptamente por las escaleras de madera.

Observando, como si todo sucediese en cámara lenta –Como la primera vez que llegó allí, la "noche anterior"– vio tan solo el final de las escaleras, acercándose veloz y violentamente a su rostro. Esperando que todo sucediera, tal y como pensó que pasaría.

Pero antes de llegar al suelo, alguien saltó por enfrente, atrapándolo en aquél último segundo que creyó antes perdido. En cuanto cayó, debido al impulso, tras chocar a quien le intentó atrapar, ambos habían caído al suelo, aunque éste le abrazó fuertemente para impedir que por el impacto contra el suelo se dañara. Chocó su hombro y mejilla contra el suelo, aun abrazando al rubio.

– Joder… – Se levantó del suelo con cuidado, observándolo paulatinamente. – ¿Estás bien, Matt?

– Ah… Sí, estoy bien… – Se paró de su lugar, tocándose el hombro derecho. Su mejilla sangraba débilmente, como consecuencia de un raspón que se originó al caer al suelo.

– Matt… – Se acercó lentamente a él, contemplando su herida – ¿Estás bien? – Dijo con suavidad, tocando levemente la mejilla del otro.

– Sí, no hace falta, descuida… – Respondió con una sonrisa, apartándose de lo que ahora podría llamar un "amigo". – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, pudiste haberte matado, Mihael…

– No interesa eso, Matt… Debemos encontrar una manera de salir de este lugar, vamos, sé perfectamente que tú eres un rehén de estos trastornados, ven.

– Yo no… – Susurró tímidamente.

– Ya está hecho, vámonos de esta desquiciada mansión. – Le ofreció su mano.

El otro le rechazó, observando hacía su costado.

– ¿No confías en mí?, vamos, tú ni siquiera perteneces a este lugar, ¿Quién diablos determinó que tú eras la maldita mascota familiar, Matt?

– Pues.. Mi padre… – Contestó con murmullo.

– ¿Tu padre?... ¿Y dónde está él?

– Ah… Él… Bueno, él está…-

Fueron interrumpidos por los rítmicos tacones de la rubia, que hacían obvia presencia en el pasillo del primer piso. Seguido por los demás integrantes de la "familia".

El rubio tomó rápidamente la mano de Matt y corrió con él, tomando otro pasillo que se encontraba a una izquierda del lugar, tomando más pasillos al azar. Era un lugar realmente gigante. Se apoyaron contra la pared, esperando que la familia pasara de largo, hacía quién sabe dónde.

– …Matt… – Susurró – …Tomemos ese pasillo… – Dijo señalando un pasillo que parecía ir en bajada, en el cual, al final se encontraba una puerta de color café sumamente oscuro.

– No, no es buena idea, deberíamos irnos con ellos otra vez…

– Vamos, deja de intentar hacerme caer nuevamente en sus dichosos "encantos", Matt… Y procura mantener la boca cerrada, ¿Entendido?

– Lo sé, lo sé, no quieres que nos encuentren, o por lo menos no quieres que te encuentren a ti, ¿No es cierto, Mihael?, es por eso que puedes irte si quieres, pero déjame aquí a mí. Será lo mejor. – Admitió el pelirrojo con su voz bastante quebrada, y sin mostrar su particular sonrisa que parecía decir a cada momento que todo estaba bien.

– Ni hablar, no te dejaré aquí… Por cierto… – Sonrió ligeramente – Tú.. Mejor llámame Mello, ¿Entendido?

– No quisiera faltarte el respeto ahora, "Mello", pero quiero que te marches, yo prefiero quedarme.

– ¡No, tú no prefieres nada! – Dijo con enfado, sorprendiendo al otro. – Tú solo estás siendo obligado por esos malditos maniáticos, admítelo de una maldita vez, Matt…

Quedaron en silencio por un momento, al oír pasos no tan remotos. Mihael tomó la mano de Mail y corrió a la puerta del fondo, completamente deteriorada. La abrió e ingresó rápidamente.

– Luego me dirás ya que pasó con tu padre que ni eso te dignas a…-

Ambos quedaron en silencio, petrificados ante lo que veían.

* * *

**Gracias por leer_(_._)_ ... ¡Actualizaré el próximo Viernes por cuestiones escolares y flojera! XD**

**¿Reviews?, ... ¡Chocolate y galletas también! owó **

**Ciao Sayonara (owo)/**


	2. Crazy Night

**¡Segundo capítulo!, sé que solo tengo un review, de mi Neko-Chan, Kurumi, pero que va, al menos me dejó un review y eso me hace feliz :'D (Flojos, flojos, quisiera pensar que todas las personas que leen mi fic no dejan review por flojera y no que lo odiaron y se plantaron de aquí o ni lo leyó nadie ;_;), que va... Tampoco podía decir "Porque no tengo reviews o galletas no publico", porque odiaría eso, y he prometido publicar hoy para aquél que lea el fic... Porque si no sería como los profesores enfadosos cuando de pronto dicen "No, porque Fulanito de Tal habló todos tienen 80 preguntas más en su trabajo y no saldrán al recreo" y yo con ganas de "Trágame tierra, ¡Oh honorable señor de las tinieblas, mándeme a castrar de una vez!", ok no, tampoco así, pero que va... Alguno me entenderá o se sentirá identificado (? XD , ahora... Precisamente 3000 palabras más para este capítulo, espero les guste :3 (De todos modos nadie me quería leer mis estupideces, relatos, y quejidos de perro abandonado XD)**

* * *

Fue hace precisamente un día, lo que he contado, supuestamente. Aunque el tiempo no ha pasado aún, todo sigue igual. He llegado a esta maldita casa, hemos cantado, han reído.

He conocido a alguien más, a quien puedo prácticamente considerar un buen amigo, aunque su autoestima esté de lo peor.

Pero eso ahora no importa.

Me encontraba frente a algo que realmente me sacó de quicio… Era sencillamente espeluznante. ¿¡Qué clase de hogar familiar es al que – Por error – había ingresado aquella maldita noche!?

– Ma.. Matt… Explica… – Lo tomé bruscamente del gran collar para perros que colgaba de su cuello, y lo estampé contra la pared – ¡Explícame qué diablos es esta maldita mierda, Matt!

– Mello… Yo… Te lo he advertido antes, pero no me has escuchado, lo lamento, pero no es mi culpa, ¿Sabes? – Me dijo observando a su derecha.

– Maldita sea… – Bajé la mirada con ira – ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Me debí haber ido de este lugar en cuanto llegué a sus malditas puertas de mierda!

– Pero, Mello…

– ¡No me llames así, idiota!, ¡Quiero irme de aquí!, ¿¡No lo ves!?

– No es mi culpa que no hayas oído siquiera mis advertencias… – Sus advertencias… No recuerdo que me las haya hecho alguna vez desde que ingresé.

– Bueno, yo… – Solté a Matt, dejando que cayera al suelo. – De acuerdo, también fue mi culpa, lo admito, ¿¡Bien!? – Resoplé con pesadez – Ahora, dime ya, maldita sea, porque hay tantos ataúdes aquí. Y quienes son los cadáveres que están en ellos.

– Bueno… – Suspiró – Ellos eran… – Respiró, intentando relajarse un poco más, supongo – Ellos, cada uno, cada uno de estos cadáveres nos han visitado noches anteriores. – Debe ser broma.

– Entonces… ¿¡Todos estos vinieron justamente aquí!? ¿¡Yo también acabaré aquí, no!?

– Eso podría ser más bien una afirmación que una pregunta, realmente lo lamento…

– Maldita sea… – Bien, dime ahora, no me lo has dicho aún… ¿Quién era tu padre?

– Quien es… – Dijo asintiendo con los ojos cerrados, con algo de molestia – Pues, verás… Justamente, mi padre es… – Quedó con la vista en blanco por un momento. De pronto vi como comenzaba a emanar del suelo oscuro mi propia sombra, sabiendo que la luz se hacía detrás de mí. Fuimos descubiertos. – Es él.

No evité atragantarme con mi propio aire en ese momento. La verdad en el mismo acto de ser revelada, observé con atención a esa endemoniada y alta figura que continuaba sonriendo, esta vez de manera macabra, a diferencia de antes. El tal Light aterraba aún más.

– Lo has visto. – Juraría que sus ojos resplandecen un horrible color rojo fluorescente.

– ¡Oh, lo ha visto! – Acompañó a la que llaman Misa, con el mismo tono encarnado en sus orbes.

Los ojos de los demás también deslumbraban un terrible y lúgubre escarlata, acompañados de una sonrisa igual de tétrica.

Algo en mi angustiado corazón me alertó.

Debido a que, mentir no era opción válida, decidí ser más directo.

– ¿Por qué rayos tienen todo esto?, ¿Qué ganan así?

Todos ellos me observaron seria y severamente.

– Ah... Tú mismo podrías descubrirlo, ¿O no? – Me dijo el mayor, con un tono demasiado desagradable.

Respiré cansado, pensé ligeramente en eso. Ya era todo, sabía y estaba seguro que toda esa porquería barata de "Familia perfecta", era por completo un fraude. Y, que si no huía rápidamente, acompañaría eternamente a todos esos cadáveres.

¡Y lo peor!, debería vivir en un mundo en el cual el tiempo nunca pasa, la noche es eterna, y compartiría mi cena con el pobre, idiota y jodido de Matt. Por no decir que debería compartirlo todo con ese grupo de trastornados mentales que viven con cuerpos bajo su propia estancia.

Ahora, una duda aparcó y ocupó por completo mi ansiosa mente.

…_Tú mismo podrías descubrirlo, ¿O no?..._, fue lo que me dijo.

¿Qué habría querido decir ese hombre?, ¿Qué se supone que debería saber yo?, apenas sí me doy cuenta en este mismo momento de los cadáveres, y el gran peligro que hay en esta casona, y me dice que yo puedo descubrirlo… Me está jodiendo, ¿Verdad?

– Mail… – Dijo el mismo jodido hombre, observándonos con una sonrisa que nos incomodó bastante. – Aprobaré el hecho de que puedes custodiar y socorrer a este doncel, sin embargo, transitará por tu propia voluntad, si eres lo adecuadamente valiente, e idiota, como para optar por escoltarle, y de qué forma.

– Yo… – Diablos… Entonces, sólo si él acepta, y me ayuda lo suficiente, puedo sobrevivir, ¿Eso es lo que dijo, no? – No… No lo sé.

– Explícate. – Yo también espero a oír sus tan buenos argumentos.

– No estoy seguro…

– Matt… – Dije en susurro, como si suplicara, tal vez así el muy imbécil ceda y no me deje solo con esos imbéciles mayores.

Él me miró con lentitud, por un momento, solo sentí el silencio, y el frío que provocaba el mismo. Me llegué a preguntar, que sería lo que el pelirrojo estaría pensando en aquél mismo momento. Aunque interrumpió un poco mis propios pensamientos, justo cuando por fin se decidió a hablar.

– Sí. – Oh por Dios, ¿¡Habla enserio!?

– Entendido. – Me observó como si me odiara con toda el alma, aunque sonreía, sus ojos contaban su ira.

– Gracias… Supongo… –Me has salvado de una muerte segura, y me has llevado a otra muerte segura, pero que tardaría más en llegar.

– No es nada, Mihael. – ¿Mihael?, ¿De pronto ya me perdió la confianza?

La familia salió por la puerta, observándonos de vez en cuando. Me quedé solo allí, junto con Matt.

Salimos de ese horrible cuarto, y caminamos a rápido por el pasillo. Realmente no quería permanecer allí, creo que hasta prefería quedarme en mi habitación. Subimos prácticamente a trote por las escaleras, pero nos detuvimos al llegar al primer suelo.

Parados allí, los dos pequeños mellizos.

– Buenos días, señor. – Saludaron en unísono.

– Ya… Es de noche, buenas noches, ¿No sería más apropiado? – Dije.

– Buenas noches, señor. – Me lo tomaron bastante bien, creo, seguían sonriendo de manera inocente.

– Me llamo Mihael… Les conozco, pero… ¿Ustedes se llaman…?

– Ellos no son muy buenos presentándose… – Dijo Matt, y señaló al que tenía ojos negros – Él es Elle. – Señaló al de los ojos carmesí – Y él es Beyond.

Ambos pequeños sonrieron y asintieron.

– ¿Qué quieren ustedes dos aquí? – Preguntó seriamente Matt.

– Contarles. – Dijeron sonriendo.

– ¿Contarnos? – Preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

– Quieren salir. – Afirmaron sin dificultad, aún con esa agradable expresión.

Casi en ese momento, noté algo en ellos… Su piel era sumamente pálida… Sus ojos, como ya lo había notado, realmente el de uno eran completamente oscuros, y el del otro rojizos en su totalidad. Pero además, tenían costuras como… ¿Costuras?

– Matt… ¿Ellos no son humanos, o les han cocido las extensiones de sus cuerpos a modo de tortura…?

– Dolls… – ¿Disculpa? – Justamente, ellos son muñecos, Mihael.

–…De… Acuerdo… – No preguntaré como carajos hicieron allí para que esos mellizos muñecos tuvieran vida, ni los procesos por los que los hayan sometido para tal acción.

– Les contaremos~ – Corearon – Prestad atención.

– Entendido… – Indicamos.

– Si quieres salir, y– Comenzó Elle.

– Si quieres escapar, nosotros– Siguió Beyond.

– ¡Conocemos la solución a tu problema! – Completaron en unísono los gemelos, con una honesta y amable sonrisa.

Instintivamente, sonreí al oír aquello. Creí que debería confiar. Después de todo, ellos pertenecían a la extraña familia, pero aun así, ellos parecían ser más honestos e inocentes, desde mi punto de vista, al menos.

Además, otra prueba irrefutable de que ellos podrían ser más o menos confiables, fue precisamente, que Matt no les había echado, y creo yo que eso es porque él también confía en su palabra. Eso espero.

– Escucharemos… – Dije, esperando a que hablaran, prestando suma atención a cada una de sus gesticulaciones. Las cuales por cierto, eran escasas, ya que ellos eran tan solo muñecos, y sus expresiones no podían ser muy variadas, más allá de parpadear paulatinamente, supongo.

– Si deciden ir a rienda suelta hacía la gran puerta, morirán. – Dijo Beyond, con calma y una inocente sonrisa. Que agradable, mejor no respondo a eso.

– Pero, pueden sobrevivir, si es que ustedes encuentran la llave. – Continuó Elle, con la misma sonrisa imperturbable.

– Ahá… Una… ¿Una llave?, ¿De qué?

Quizás hablaban de la llave de… La casa, o de… Bueno, realmente, no lo sé. No conozco la respuesta aún.

– ¡La llave negra! – Pero que… Increíblemente descriptivo fueron esos dos.

Al notar la calma que ejercía Matt en aquél momento, decidir no decir nada más, y esperar junto con él, imitando su misma calma y autocontrol.

– Ya… ¿Y dónde se encuentra? – Preguntó Matt.

– ¡No lo sabemos! – Dijeron alegremente, ¿Nos están gastando una broma?

– ¿Cómo que no lo saben…? – Pregunté casi severamente. Pero Matt me hizo un gesto, quizás debería tolerar más la situación, pero no soy tan calmado, paciente e idiota como Matt.

– ¿Tienen alguna idea de dónde podría encontrarse? – Siguió Matt.

– Según han dicho nuestros amos – ¿Amos? – la llave solo estaría..-

– En donde menos podrían esperarlo. – Le continuó Beyond.

Voltee a ver a Matt, y él se percató de mi mirada, con claro hastío.

– ¿Pero cómo podremos encontrarla?

– Fácil, Mihael, piensa el último lugar en cuál la buscarías.

– Pero si hago eso, se convertiría en el primer lugar al que optaría por ir, es algo confuso.

– Confuso e incoherente, creo que he entendido tu punto.. – Contestó él, asintiendo levemente.

Bien, ahora es donde menos teníamos idea de qué demonios hacer.

– Gracias por ser tan caritativos con nosotros. – Agradeció con calma Matt. Ellos solo asintieron con una gran sonrisa y se fueron marchando por el pasillo que llevaba a más habitaciones.

Observé a Matt, ahora sí, aunque teníamos una pista de dónde podría encontrarse dicha llave –De la cual la descripción no fue de gran ayuda–, pero aun así no teníamos la menor idea de cómo diablos pensar en cuál sería el último lugar en el cual la buscaríamos.

Él solo atinó a contemplar el suelo, pensativo.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi supuesto cuarto, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Matt estudiaba el suelo mientras me seguía el paso, un poco más atrás.

– La cocina… El living… El living podría ser, pasan la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, festejando, ¿Verdad? – Matt no contestó por alguna razón, parecía un espectro mudo que solo se dedicaba a seguirme y ya – Podrías ayudarme a pensar un poco, ¿Saber?.. Imbécil…

Continuamos caminando cabizbajos, a medida que nos acercábamos más a mi actual habitación.

– Debe estar bien escondida y lejos, ¿No?, entonces… Podría incluso estar en algún tipo de sótano, creo… O podría estar oculta en alguna baldosa salida en el lavatorio, es probable…

Sigue sin contestar, joder, es como estar solo. Acabo de notar… Su compañía es lo mismo que nada.

– ¿Por lo menos estás oyéndome?... – Sigo sin respuesta por parte de Matt – Debería estar en el cuarto de alguno de ellos, es otra probabilidad…

– ¡Ahí está!

– …Eh… ¿Disculpa? – Alguna bebida le habrá caído mal.

– Lo lamento, estaba oyendo, lo juro. – Sonrió ligeramente – Justamente, hay dos lugares de toda la mansión que tú no has nombrado, ¿Lo has notado?

– ¿Enserio?, ¿Cuál? – Pregunté un poco más entusiasmado. Ya no me arrepiento de haber sido prácticamente ignorado por él, ya que ahora sé por qué lo hacía.

– Ah.. Pues… La morada del final del pasillo, en el que vimos los cadáveres, y tu propia habitación. – Dijo sonriendo.

– Vaya, resultaste ser más astuto de lo que pensé, creo que no había pensado en mi cuarto como posibilidad, y en cuanto a esa morada… ¿Debemos volver?

– No, por el momento no… No lo considero seguro, sobretodo porque el amo está merodeando por todos los pasillos, y si por alguna razón quedas solo, o perdido, corres riesgo de ser asesinado antes del tiempo establecido.

– Entiendo eso… Tienes razón…

¡No quiero darle la razón a ese tipo pelirrojo!, pero debo admitir que lo que dice tiene sentido. Por el momento.

Entramos a mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. Me senté en la cama y él tan solo se sentó en un pequeño sofá que estaba allí, junto a una mesa de café.

– Ahora solo debemos buscar en mi cuarto, y ya.

– Uhm… Pero, Mello… Tu habitación es bastante grande, tanto como un terreno completo, diría yo, nos tardaremos bastante…

– Pero la encontraremos antes del amanecer.. – Dije sonriendo, de todos modos así sería, siempre sería noche en ese lugar, así que era obvio que antes del amanecer encontraríamos esa llave.

– Entiendo… – Contestó con una sonrisa.

Comenzamos a buscar en cada mueble que había allí, hurgamos meticulosamente cada lugar posible de esa habitación, casi en vano, podría decirse. Nos acabamos agotando cuando menos lo esperamos, nos echamos de espaldas al colchón.

– Nada… – Dije.

– Igual… – Respondió.

– Estoy agotado, ¿Puedo descansar un poco?

– Si no te asusta pensar que mientras duermas podrías morir, claro. – Dijo con algo de gracia.

– Ya veo… – Contesté, recostándome un poco en el colchón.

Recosté la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Sentí cómo se hundía ligeramente un borde de la cama, como si hubiera algo haciendo peso allí. Aun así, me mantuve con los ojos cerrados, relajado.

– Mello… – Me dijo con algo de calma.

Sentí el ligero peso acercarse a mí, y dos brazos apoyándose en el colchón, a cada lado de mi rostro. Abrí los ojos rápidamente al sentir la leve calidez de una respiración más.

Observé los brillantes ojos de Matt, con un llamativo verde, me miraba, con seriedad, tal parece. Estaba bastante cerca de mí, que incómodo.

– ¿Qué...? – Pregunté apenas, volteando la mirada hacía un costado, para no rozar su rostro.

– Recuerda que estoy escoltándote… – Dijo, acercando un poco más su rostro.

– ¿Uhm..?, bueno… ¿Y?..

– Que debo protegerte más… – Sonrió ligeramente – Me quedaré en tu cuarto si lo deseas…

– Bueno… Así no… Así no correremos tanto peligro, ¿Verdad? – Enrojecí ligeramente ya que sentí su labio rozar mi mejilla. Estaba excesivamente cerca.

– Por supuesto.. – Sonrió.

– Me imagino que querrás dormir también, ¿No?

– Mejor sí, necesitamos más energía para seguir buscando, por el momento, deberías dormir, me ocuparé de custodiar la habitación durante tu siesta. – Se levantaba y se sentaba a mi lado.

– Gracias, pero ahora que recuerdo, tú tienes la llave de la puerta de mi cuarto, puedes colocarle un candado y descansamos los dos por unas horas.

– Lo había olvidado, gracias por recordármelo. – Dijo él, cordialmente.

– No es nada…

Caminó hacia la puerta y tomó la manija de la puerta, que tenía un pequeño huequillo para el cerrojo. Colocó el candado y lo presionó con cuidado y atención, cerrándolo en el momento. Sacó de su bolsillo una llave de oro blanco, volteó y la levantó en el aire, mostrándola.

– Esta es la llave del candado de cobre, Mello, la dejaré en la mesa de café, ¿Sí?

– Entendido. – Contesté con confianza.

Se acostó a mi lado y ambos nos cubrimos con las cálidas cobijas. Al cabo de un rato, hablando de intereses, relatos, y cortos cuentos, nos quedamos dormidos.

Despertamos lentamente, en la noche –Odio que siempre sea de noche, pero ya me acostumbré un poco– aunque, nos sobresaltamos al oír unos gritos provenientes desde fuera de la habitación. Eran horrorosos bramidos desgarradores, parecían incluso venir desde las profundidades del infierno.

Nos acercamos a la puerta, oyendo los incesantes y perpetuos golpes, garrotazos y arañazos que recibía la puerta desde el lado del pasillo. Matt tomó la llave de la mesa de café y tomó el candado.

– ¿¡Estás loco!?

– Es solo para que se calmen, tú no me has visto. – Respondió, abriendo rápidamente el candado y ocultándose detrás de la puerta, que se abrió abruptamente.

En ese momento, me quedé petrificado ante las serias miradas de la familia. Sobre todo la del dueño, que parecía el más molesto de todos, con esos ojos rojizos. De pronto todos sonrieron de manera sumamente alegre, a diferencia del de traje, que sonreía de forma siniestra y macabra, mostrando todos sus afilados colmillos.

– ¡Buenos días, señor! – Dijeron todos en unísono.

– Buenas noches… – Contesté.

El mayor me observó con rabia, aunque sonreía como si dijera claramente "Morirás tarde o temprano", y seguramente pensando que él sería quien me mataría y… Creo que ya estoy paranoico por su culpa.

– Misa, niños, deberíamos ir a preparar el banquete. – Dijo él. ¡Es verdad, ahora que recuerdo, no he comido nada ayer!, ¡Ni Matt tampoco!, ahora sé por qué sentía un terrible vacío en el interior.

Los menores me miraron con su sonrisa aún dibujada, y se fueron con sus "amos", aunque noté que ciertos dos no se habían marchado de aquí.

– ¿Se lo han contado? – Dijo suavemente la sirvienta de cabello oscuro.

– ¿Contar qué?

– Sabemos que has hablado con los mellizos, Mihael. – Dijo el mayordomo.

– ¿Y eso es malo…? – Diablos, no puedo evitar temblar, no sé si estos mayores sean o no peligro para mí.

– No, no, los dos nos lo han contado ayer, cuando los acostábamos en sus cuartos y les arropábamos para que durmieran. Quieren ayudarle, ¿No es así? – Está claro que la mucama es un arcángel.

– Sí, se refieren a lo de la llave negra, ¿No?

– Así es. – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, con calma.

– Ah… Naomi, Raye, eso quiere decir que piensan colaborar con la huida, ¿Verdad? – Matt salió desde detrás de la puerta, haciendo que ambos mayores se inquietaran un poco, voltearon y lo vieron. Sonrieron con cordialidad.

– Nos has descubierto, joven Mail. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera. – Raye y yo pensamos que es cierto, debemos irnos de aquí. Sería más seguro.

– Además, quisiera que todos estuvieran sanos, más por los pequeños mellizos, por usted, Mail, por Mihael, y en especial por Naomi. – Añadió el mayordomo, con una sonrisa calmada, produciendo en la bella mucama un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa.

– Ah… Ustedes dos… – Dijo Matt en un tono que, debo admitir que me provocó gracia, ¿Está de cachondeo con sus "lacayos"?

– Es agradable saber que ustedes también nos ayudarán. – Comenté, sonriendo.

– No es nada. – Dijeron ambos, con una amistosa sonrisa.

Había pasado un buen rato, y con indicaciones que Naomi y Raye nos contaron, llegamos a la misma morada llena de cadáveres, encontrando otra pequeña puerta dentro del lugar, y allí, un pequeño cofre de oro. Dentro, una llave antigua.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! n_n , ¡Vea el tercer y creo yo que último capítulo de esta historia la semana que viene, es decir, el Viernes 19, a esta hora y por este mismo canal! (Wtf)**

**Dejen reviews, o me robaré sus galletas y chocolates porque estoy muriendo de hambre hace rato ~(owo~)**

**Ciao, Sayonara (owo)/**


	3. Twilight Night

**Antes que nada, siento que les he obligado a Neko-Chan y Dany-Chan a que dejaran review. Me siento malota, y yo nunca quise decir algo así, pero es que es cierto, en Amor-Yaoi puedo entender porque yo siempre escribo testamentos para cada fic que leo, pero no me acepta el código y se elimina lo que escribo y me dan ganas de colgarme del techo con mi cuerda mágica de los suicidios. XD**

**...En fin... **

**¡Y aquí el final de otra historia! XD , espero les guste :3 **

* * *

Desde que llegó, un día, apareció por las puertas, no diría que sonriendo, ya que estaba agotado, alterado, y su actitud presentaba graves secuelas de un escape, ¿De dónde vendría?, ahh, qué suerte la nuestra.

Y sentí su agitada respiración a través de la puerta, y a través del tiempo mismo.

Sonriendo de manera sombría, anticipando mi nuevo premio, alcé ambos brazos, _¡Luces!_, exclamé repentinamente, y obedientemente, todas las luces de la mansión se encendieron bruscamente. De las sombras sobrantes emanaban criaturas tan bien conocidas por mí.

Al sentir aquella respiración más cercana, percibiendo su interesante alma, exclamé, _¡Invitado!, _provocando ahora, su debida reversa, apagándose prontamente todas las luces del terreno.

Al acercarse él, sentí su espíritu, y lentamente retrocedí, mientras que esas figuras macabras que me hacían compañía emanaban de la oscuridad del suelo, formando seres que estaban perfectamente parados a mis lados.

Al entrar, esperamos un momento, comenzamos a marchar a la sala principal, donde se encontraba el doncel de cabellos dorados, aunque fue algo de disgusto para mí, verlo hablando con el estúpido perro familiar, Mail. Aunque se marchó en cuanto oyó mis pasos, ocultándose entre las sombras, dejando solamente que sus dos iris color esmeralda brillaran allí.

_Denle la bienvenida apropiadamente, _dije, e instantáneamente se encendieron millones de luces de colores. Subiéndose el telón apenas, _El show ha comenzado._

Fue un día excitante, lleno de retos. O eso creo yo, al menos.

Pero ahora es otra cosa, desde que descubrió la morada, un idiota más, un idiota menos.

Un idiota, dos idiotas… Aquél estúpido lacayo que escoltaba al doncel, ambos, con un cofre en sus manos, sonriéndose como si todo estuviera remedado por tan solo encontrar el joyero de la familia, con la respectiva llave arcaica de color azabache. Qué horror.

En el mismo instante en el cual ingresamos a la recámara de los muertos, ellos parecieron estremecidos a nuestra presencia. Sobretodo el doncel de cabellos dorados, que atinó a retroceder dos ligeros pasos.

Ah, creo que supondré que ninguno se había percatado de nuestra presencia sino hasta que decidí hablar, provocando que se sobresaltaran como respuesta.

– Oh, vosotros otra vez, ¿Qué han descubierto ahora? – Exclamé en lo que avanzaba hacía ambos.

– Eso no te incumbe. – Objetó el idiota de Mail.

– No te indagaba a ti, pequeño maleducado, es el deber de los dos revelarle todo lo que aquí suceda al dueño de la mansión, en todo caso. – No creo que dos mocosos malcriados tengan un buen argumento en mi contra, son menores, son inferiores a mí, y aquí, yo soy la autoridad máxima.

– Pero, amo… – Ese idiota parece buscar una respuesta, seguramente en vano – Nos has dicho que lo revelemos mientras escolto a Mihael, no que te informemos todo lo que pase aquí, así que, técnicamente, momentáneamente no es de tu incumbencia nada de lo que sepamos o no, ¿No crees?

–No estoy seguro de haber mencionado, o haber querido dar a entender dicha oración, Mail. – Ese imbécil…

– Ustedes acabarán con esto después. – Los empujé precipitadamente, agarrando sus brazos con brusquedad y llevándolos, a la vista de toda mi familia, a la recámara del doncel de cabellos dorados.

En cuanto los empujé al interior, sonreí al oír la llavecilla de cuerda girarse mecánicamente en soledad, y ver como el mísero carrusel con caballos de oro comenzó a girar con su melodía completamente solo. O así es como lo decía yo, para aparentar más naturalidad y sutileza ante aquellos invitados que consiguieran percatarse de alguna anomalía allí.

Los dos comenzaron a observan sorpresivamente el carrusel en movimiento, escuchando de pronto su cancioncilla símil a la de una pequeña y delicada caja musical, sin letra alguna, sin ningún significado en particular.

– Y aquí se quedarán, ¡Hasta el próximo crepúsculo! – Dije cerrando la puerta presurosamente.

Me quedé allí por tan solo un momento, oyendo las mofas del blondo. Que vulgar resultó ser aquél joven doncel, no pareciera puro ahora. Dudo que su alma sea pura también. Ha de ser corrompida por "Alguien".

Suministré de esmero en oír su parloteo.

– ¿Estás seguro de que él…?

– Completamente, Mihael.

– Ya, no hace falta que me trates con cortesía, no es necesario, Matt…

– Entendido…

– Y dime, ¿En dónde dejaste guardado el baúl del que hablabas?

– Pues, verás… – Por odio a la deidad de este pueblo, ¿Por qué diablos debe susurrarlo?, ese osado imbécil me ha mantenido algo supuestamente importante como un secreto, sin contármelo.

– Perfecto...

– Mello, dime…

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Develaremos todo juntos?...

– Por supuesto, aunque…

– Ah… Cierto…

Hasta aquí, de algo estoy seguro, y es que debo liquidar a ese maldito dúo de impertinentes.

A paso rápido marché por los largos y estrechos pasillos oscuros de la mansión, la cual tenía pequeñas luces tenues, por lo que su funcionamiento era casi en vano.

Al llegar a la sala principal, me encontré nuevamente con mi familia, a lo que debía llamar una familia, por lo menos. Ellos sonrieron estúpidamente ante mi presencia.

– Todos, escúchenme de una maldita vez. – Me observaron con un respetuoso silencio casi sepulcral, aunque mantenían sus sonrisas exigidas. – Esos dos malditos arrapiezos están tramando en nuestra contra.

– Oh, no lo creo, amo, ellos no lo harían. El joven amo es alguien dulce, y el joven Mihael sencillamente no lo haría a propósito suyo. – Dijo suavemente mi lacaya, me ha salido conforme a lo que pensé, y creí. Justo como lo había planeado.

– Ya veo… – Me acerqué ágilmente a ella, tomándola del cuello, apretándole fuertemente, casi cortando su respiración. – Tú, eres la traidora aquí.

– ¡Ah!, ¡Óigame, mi señor! – Una sonrisa con una mirada desesperada y angustiada, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Otro traidor en el nido familiar?, no debí esperar otra cosa de mi mayordomo, siempre estuvo planeando mi destrucción, seguramente. – ¡No se atreva a dañarla, por favor!

No eres absolutamente nadie para oponerte ante mí, no eres nadie para oponerte ante la autoridad máxima del terreno, del pueblo donde siempre será noche, no importa que quieran o pidan los demás, son mis reglas, y deben ser cumplidas, aunque les cueste sangre, sudor, y lágrimas. No me interesa que hagan ni como lo hagan, solo me interesa que me obedezcan.

Comenzaron a oírse pasos en un oscuro y deshabitado pasillo, que tenía por puerta una reja con siete candados de cobre rojizo. Por instinto, y temor, todos observaron sonrientes, directamente al vacío corredor, notando como aparecía desde la oscuridad, una silueta masculina, seria y alta.

Sonriendo macabramente, sacó una mano por la rejilla, apuntando con una oscura y brillante pistola, disparó sin vacilar al mayordomo.

– Nadie traiciona al amo.

– Bien hecho, Mikami.

Todos lo observaron con sorpresa, quizás no esperaban que siguiera vivo, pero como mi fiel lacayo, siempre ha estado allí, escoltándome desde las sombras.

– ¿¡Teru!? – Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo que se acercaban rápidamente a ver a Raye, quien se sintió intimidado al ver las sonrisas lúgubres de los demás.

Él apuntó ahora a la mucama, Naomi, y prontamente le disparó en la pierna.

– Tú también te irás al infierno, mujer imbécil.

– Me has sorprendido, Mikami, has hecho un buen trabajo. – Dije sin inmutarme, soltando a mi lacaya, dejando que cayera al suelo, y caminé tranquilamente hacía un colosal sofá carmesí.

Todos la observaron mientras comenzaba a desangrarse.

– Oh, ¿Y en dónde han dejado vuestras sonrisas alegres? – Crucé una pierna sobre la otra, sonriendo de manera que ellos podrían considerar más siniestra que antes. – Sonrían de manera cordial, bastardos.

Se miraron entre sí, dudando, pero finalmente sonrieron de manera forzada, intentando simular que todo estaba bien.

Todos quedaron en silencio, al parecer, temen, y esa es la única forma de mantener una familia, mantenerlos a raya, sin dejarlos pasar siquiera un poco por alto.

Las horas pasaron. Sí, claro, "Pasaron", eso solo debo decirlo yo.

Me acerqué a la habitación del rubio, encontrándola abierta. ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Ese imbécil de Mail!, se ha vuelto solo un engendro de Satán completamente insoportable, un error de la vida.

¿Cree que podrá escapar tan sencillamente?, aunque ahora me pregunto. ¿En dónde se encuentran esos dos?

Ah, no, no se irán nunca de aquí, no me importa que para ustedes tan solo sea una pesadilla hecha realidad, hecha carne y hueso en su totalidad, al menos, para mí, esta vida es un sueño, cada alma, cada una de ellas, me pertenece.

Sentí pasos rápidos recorrer un pasillo, corrí automáticamente en esa dirección, pero de pronto, oí pasos a mis espaldas, dirigiéndome allí, pasos en otros corredores, ¿Me están intentando engañar?, pero… Todo parecía ir en contra de las manecillas del reloj. A contratiempo.

Un último grito.

_¡Deténganse todos en este condenado instante!_

Frente a mí se presentaron los pequeños mellizos.

– Ustedes dos, ¿En dónde diablos están todos?

– ¡Es un nuevo show! – Beyond continuó lo que Elle, diciendo – ¡Y ahora mismo…!

Oí una infinita cantidad de voces hablar al mismo tiempo… Todas diciendo en acorde. "_¡El show ha comenzado!". _

– Déjense de bromas, críos. Díganme en dónde se han ocultado los demás.

Esos dos malditos demonios sonrieron como si nada sucediera, voltearon y se marcharon trotando con pequeños saltos en el camino.

Que podré hacer con esos niños más que castigarles.

– ¡Mikami! – Vociferé con rabia, en cuanto los menores se percataron de a quién llamaba en específico, me observaron con pánico repentino, sin poder borrar su obligada y perpetua sonrisa, y corrieron rápidamente por el corredor, pero, al llegar al final del mismo, ambos se detuvieron exactamente en el mismo momento.

Cayeron al suelo. A medida que sus brazos y piernas se desprendían de su cuerpo con facilidad, y allí, Teru Mikami, a mis órdenes, les había atacado antes que huyeran con un hacha, aprovechando que estos eran muñecos vivientes, sería más sencillo.

– Siguen sonriendo de manera cordial, buen trabajo, chiquillos. – Pateé un pequeño brazo y seguí de largo junto a Mikami.

Están tramando algo, ¿Pero qué?

Vi una cabellera rubia moverse hacía debajo de la escalera, y velozmente fui con Mikami a detener la figura.

– ¡Tú! – Gruñí, pero para mí mala suerte, no era nadie más ni menos que Misa.

– ¡Oh, Light!, ¡Has visto a los mocitos…! – Su sonrisa permanecía, aunque sus ojos se encontraban perdidos. – ¿Qué ha sucedido con Elle y Beyond, Light?

– Esos malcriados necesitaban un castigo, Misa, déjalos por ahí hasta que se arrepientan realmente de sus pecados ejercidos contra su amo.

¿Qué es eso, Misa?, no me irás a decir que ahora sientes compasión por ellos. Por algo has ido a verles, aunque casi al momento, has vuelto conmigo, sonriente.

– ¡Oh, Light!, ¿Dónde está el encantador mocito?

– Ese encantador mocito del que hablas está cada vez más cerca de la muerte.

– Oh…

Es todo, me ha hartado. Me fui de allí con Mikami, me importa una mierda lo que pase o no con ella. No está cooperando, y si no coopera, no merece mi atención.

Subí las escaleras, otra vez en dirección a la recámara del doncel. Pero me encontré con quien menos me esperaba.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, deberías estar escoltando a Mihael.

– Lo sé, solo hacía un encargado que me ordenó…

– ¿Te ordenó? – Ese niño en verdad tiene serios problemas.

– Sí, pero no te incumbe. – Me evitó, yendo rápidamente en otra dirección.

Solo se me ocurrió seguirlo.

Y ahí estaba, corriendo otra vez más, de pasillo en pasillo, ya veo, intentan enloquecerme. Aunque lamento comunicarles que esto efectivamente no sucederá.

Aunque, ahora le he perdido de vista, mejor dejo que se pierda por ahí, debo relajarme al respecto.

De nuevo, comienzo a oír la melodía de caja musical, seguramente proveniente del carrusel, aunque, se encuentra demasiado lejos como para ser oído desde aquí.

Me sentía más solo que de costumbre, pero fue en este momento en el que apenas me percataba, ¿Dónde se metió Mikami?

Oh, ya veo, él estará investigando el área por mí.

¿Qué es ese ruido?, se oye… Una llavecilla, más bien, millones de llavecillas girando al mismo tiempo, como si alguien le estuviera dando cuerda a una vieja muñeca antigua. O a un… Reloj antiguo.

Corrí a toda velocidad, giré un pasillo, atravesé un estrecho corredor, bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad, y allí, en la sala, bajo la gran araña de luces, justo ahí, el viejo reloj de pie. Su cuerda, pero ese reloj estaba detenido, ¡Yo mismo me ocupé de que se detuviera para siempre!, han encontrado la maldita llave y se han percatado de que, precisamente, lo único que verdaderamente fallaba en esta mansión, era que el reloj nunca avanzó su horario nocturno, permaneciendo siempre en la misma hora.

Por lo tanto, le dieron cuerda al mismo. Pasaron 2 minutos más. ¡Demonios!

Luego de comprobar que la puerta de entrada de la sala principal estaba completamente cerrada, fui al comedor, encontrándome con una mesa circular, de vidrio, en el centro, el revolver de Mikami.

– ¿Qué diablos han hecho con él? – Espeté.

– Ah… Él está en su propia morada, me he encargado de cerrar la reja y la puerta con los 7 candados correspondientes. – Ese maldito imbécil.

– No nos interrumpirá. – A su lado, el doncel blondo.

Toda mi familia, sonriente, rodeando la mesilla.

– ¿Y qué se supone que es esto?

– Le propongo un juego, será divertido. – ¿Juego?

– ¿De qué juego hablas, Mail? – Ese idiota, se cree que me tomará por estúpido.

– Sí, es divertido. Jugaremos a La Ruleta Rusa. – Sonríe con eso, al igual que Mihael. Pero… ¿¡La Ruleta Rusa!? – Ya conocen este juego, el arma solo está cargada con una bala. A quien le toque, pierde.

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres jugar esto? – Preguntó Mihael a Mail, parece algo preocupado, es el tipo de personas que temen morir. Necesito su alma, definitivamente.

– No, pero…

– ¿Entonces?, ¿Estás seguro de alguna de las cosas que hemos hablado, siquiera?

– Pero… Estoy seguro de que ya no estoy seguro de nada… – Contestó sonriendo. Oh, veo que ya no le teme a la muerte, no como antes.

El primero en tomar la pistola fue Raye, se la colocó en la cabeza, y jaló el gatillo. Nada.

La segunda, a su lado, Naomi. Tampoco.

Lo pasaron rápidamente, al frente. A los mellizos, que se encontraban con todas sus extensiones cosidas con hilo y aguja.

Primero la tomó Elle, y la colocó en su boca, jaló y nada. La pasó.

La tomó Beyond, jaló y nada.

No importa, aún queda… Solo yo… ¿En dónde diablos están los otros dos tramposos?

– Ahora. – Todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, acorralándome rápidamente, apuntándome con sus propias armas, revólveres, hachas, navajas. Seguramente también tenían cianuro, o algún veneno.

Escuché ese odioso sonido de… ¿¡El reloj se está incendiando!?

¿¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!?

Corrí rápidamente al reloj, contemplándolo, corrí a la cocina en busca de agua, ¡Nadie arruinaría mi sueño!, ¡Nadie!

– ¡Déjanos salir de esta pesadilla sin fin! – Dijeron todos en coro. Sin poder dejar de sonreír, como siempre.

– ¡Aléjense, malditos malnacidos! – Esto no puede ser, intentan derrumbar los muros que tanto he tardado en construir, intentando formar una hermosa familia, que acabó en mi contra.

Los mellizos corrieron, sosteniendo entre los dos un gran hacha. Utilizándola para partir el reloj al medio. ¿¡Para qué diablos querían la llave para hacer funcionar al reloj!?, ¡Si acabarían destruyendo mi hermoso reloj!

Las llamas subían fugazmente por las barandillas de las escaleras, comenzando a quemarse todo. El lugar se hacía penumbras, sombras de polvo irrespirable.

¡Ya basta!, ¡Ya basta!, ¡Ya basta!, ¡YA!

– ¡Ábranse, malditas puertas del infierno!

Error.

Automáticamente, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse bruscamente, respondiendo a mi orden. Y vi bajar rápidamente a Mail por las escaleras, sosteniendo de la mano a Mihael, ambos iban corriendo en dirección a la salida.

– ¡Deténganse ahora mismo! – Creo que ese momento de ira me ha hecho olvidar que puedo controlar toda la casa, esos dos idiotas realmente me han hecho enloquecer.

– ¡Vámonos todos de aquí!

– ¡Tú sal primero, Mihael!

– No bromees conmigo, Matt, ¡Vamos todos ahora mismo!

Comencé a quemarme yo también, no he podido llegar a la salida, que fue cuando me di cuenta recién, que mi cuerpo se calcinaba. Caí de rodillas.

Todos cayeron al mismo tiempo. Los mellizos sangraron.

Todos quedaron serios, no más sonrisas. Por primera vez, alguien había roto aquél pacto que yo mismo había creado para hacer mi mundo perfecto en aquella mansión perfecta.

Misa sollozaba y estiraba su brazo, en un vano intento por alcanzar mi mano. Murió instantáneamente, arrollada por las llamas del incendio.

Mihael quedó petrificado al verlos. Oh, no te ha salido tan bien como esperabas, imbécil.

Mail también contempló nuestra desgracia. Con seriedad y sutileza, tomó la mano de Mihael, calmándolo automáticamente.

– No pasará nada mientras te esté escoltando, Mihael.

– Entonces, ¿Todos aquí estaban malditos?, ¿Incluyéndote?...

Todos, todos estaban condenadamente malditos. Todos menos yo, ¡Esto no es justo!

Sentí mi interior arder, y de un momento a otro, ya no más.

Solo era ver a aquellos dos, mientras mi vista se nublaba, apagándose lentamente.

...

Mihael y Mail observaron a la deteriorada familia.

La mucama y el mayordomo, tomados de la mano, sonrieron dulcemente, estando ya muertos.

Los mellizos comenzaron a volverse de plástico puro, aunque sangraran, sonrieron también.

La dama y pareja del dueño, sonrió estando muerta también.

– Ya no parecen tan… Malévolos…

– Ni me lo menciones… Mihael… Vámonos antes que la puerta vuelva a cerrarse.

Apretando levemente su mano, dieron carrera por el bosque, notando como las neblinas del crepúsculo se agotaban. Dando paso al sol. Miraron un poco por sobre sus hombros, como la mansión se iluminaba con la luz del sol, se veía ciertamente hermosa.

Luego de correr varios minutos, se detuvieron, y voltearon a observar la mansión.

Quedaron quietos por un momento, preguntándose, ¿Dónde estaba la mansión?

– Ha desaparecido… – Dijo suavemente el rubio, sorprendido.

– De hecho, Mihael, nunca ha existido, ¿Sabes?

– ¿Y mis cortadas en los brazos?, sucedieron allí.

– Solo tómalo como una pesadilla que provocó daños reales.

– ¿Se acabó?

– Sí, creo. Pero ahora no tengo quien me despoje de mi orden. Así que, te escoltaré el resto de mi vida. – Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

– ¿Enserio?... – Observó por última vez el remoto terreno, marchándose al pueblo, pues era libre y ya no era buscado por el rey.

* * *

**¡Dije que lo publicaría hoy! owó, por pura flojera -Porque comencé a escribirlo apenas hoy XD- iba a publicarlo después, pero Neko-Chan salvaje apareció diciendo que lo publicara hoy y... Es cierto, dije que lo publicaría hoy por algo. xD**

**Pregunta al azar (? : Teniendo en cuenta las noches, horas y especificaciones que se dan brevemente en el fic, ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que haya pasado fuera de la mansión? O: , tómenla como una pregunta retórica si quieren, ya que. xD**

**¡Si les gustó dejen review y a favoritos! n_n , y si no les gustó dejen review y a favoritos. Ok no XD **

**(Bastoncitos horneados con queso para todos~ :3)**

**¡Ciao, Sayonara!, (owo)/**


End file.
